The present invention relates to a network gateway system and a network gateway method, and more particularly to a network gateway system and a network gateway method which are suitable for centrally controlling gateway rules used to access and control communications between networks so that the network security is ensured.
One of the conventional technologies for interconnecting networks is known from the prior art described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 9-204385. In this prior art, fire walls and packet filter devices are placed at points of interconnect in networks, and the validity of communication to be relayed through the devices is checked by gateway rules registered beforehand, and access control is performed to ensure the security.